


Why did it have to be you?

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, can be read as wincest but not necessary, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on what Cain said to Dean in "The Executioners song" , <br/>"Then would come the murder you’d never survive. The one that would finally turn you into as much of a savage as it did me. Your brother Sam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it have to be you?

Why did it have to be you?  
Why couldn't it be him?  
Why couldn't it be a demon?  
Why couldn't it be the angel?  
Why couldn't it be my own father?   
I could have summoned him, bought him back from the dead only to kill him an second later,  
Why couldn't it be the angels?   
I could have killed them all, strangled them to death and clipped of their wings.  
Why couldn't it be the monsters?  
I have fought so many but I could have fought a hundred more if only it wasn’t you.  
Why couldn't it be the king?  
I would have lied to him, gained his trust again only to betray him and kill him a moment later  
Why couldn't it be the children?   
I could have slaughtered them all if it didn’t have to be you.  
I could have fought a whole army, and killed every single one of them  
I could have killed the warriors, the protectors of the people if I only could keep you.  
I could have torn out the throat of all the gods, stolen their power and made them worthless.  
I could have killed myself in a hundred different ways, I could have made myself into a monster   
I would have done everything in my power and killed the whole earth if only I didn’t have to kill you.


End file.
